The Tale Of Kakashi and Launa
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: A college student is rushedto the hospital after being attacked and soon after..Kakashi falls in love with her.A cute little oneshot.


THE TALE OF LUANA AND KAKASHI

Kakashi:

**Kakashi entered Harold university for the first time in six years.It's funny how it had changed...There were two new dorms,another lunch room,and the students dressed diffrently.When he had been a student six years ago,the school was newly built,the lunch room was also study hall,and the girls were'nt as skanky.A lot,basicly,was diffrent for him.****So as anyone can imagine;the first thing he wanted to do was breath in that old college air.****Unfortunately,some one rushes right into him and causes all his files and his book to spill to the ground.It is a girl about in her freshman year or sophmore year,he isn't sure, that bumped into him.**

**"Sorry"she whispers as they both scatter to the ground collecting file after file of paperwork.Each grabs a book off the floor before the girl rushes on continually to class.**_I'd have thought she'd learn not to run in the halls but I guess not._**He fumbled for a moment to open his book to the page he was at but when he saw the words he realized he had grabbed the wrong book."Girl,I've got your book!"He shouted through the hall way.It was no use;the girl already made her way to class."Kakashi please report to the office."calls the intercom almost as if to drag away Kakashis'****worries.**

Luana:

**Launa worries the entire time at lunch about the new guy She had run into earlier;she knew he is in his twenties but he didn't look a day over eighteen,he's probably the new librarian,and is probably ****telling the principal whom had ran into him this very moment.****Not to her surprise,there he is in the retired librarians chair with his feet on the counter and reading a ****manga.**_My book!_**Luana didn't want him to notice her for fear of being written up because of the earlier accident.Unfortunately,she no more than made it to the computer when she heard the words"Excuse me but you have my book,"fly from the front of the library to her ears like unavoidable bee stings.**

_Oh no,what if he's already passed up the part where that character kisses__the enemies daughter and torn out the pages!Then those stuck up brats wont believe what I said is true!Then I wont ever get to see the dumb founded looks on their faces!_

**"I would like to keep your book for a while if it's alright and I would like to see you after your classes please..."Is all he said before continuing to read Launas' book.****"Umm,this is kind of awkward but I really need to know...Did you tear out pages seventy-three through seventy-four?"Asked Launa."Don't****worry about it.That secret is safe with me;I didn't tear it out."He said in a whisper.****The rest of the day had passed by slowly and Launa almost forgot to stop by the library."Sorry I'm late",she said as she rushes inside.**

**"It's pouring cats and dogs plus my last class is all the way in the back of the school."Luana continued."You know,I think you worry too much.****Any way I just asked to see you because I wanted to know where I could get the other issues;I can get you in trouble if I ask a teacher."The librarian said.**

**"Umm,the library in Willison has the next five.I'm going to walk over there and get them after this anway.I can buy you the next five as well if you want."Launa said,blushing,as she comes to the realization she isn't in trouble."Do you want a ride?It's the least I can do after youv'e just decided to buy me a few books."the librarian saidt****o Launa."That would be really nice.But I've just met you today and****I don't feel comfortable in a car with strangers.Besides,you paid me back for this in advance when you didn't tattle on me to the principal."She said as she rushes out of the library and in to the rainy streets. **

**Kakashi:**

_Hmmm?I guess college really has changed;The girls worrie about things a lot more.I wonder what every body back in Japan will say?_**Kakashi gathers his belongings and walks to hisexpensive Pontiaccar.Unsuprisingly,the roads are nearly empty as far as cars are concerned.The monday rain must have got the better of the people in town.****On his way home Kakashi saw that girl walking home with her mangas' in hand.**_what's that mark on her face?It looks like a bruise.Wait,bloods on her face!_**His car comes to a screetching halt as he rushes out of his car and immediately examines the girls face."What are you doing here!"The girl shouts in a raging fit.Kakashi ignores her comment while rubbing the blood away from her wound."Who cut you?"He asks ****her.****"How do you know if I didn't fall on some glass?"the girl said heatedly."I know some one cut you because there's a red hand print on your arm as well."Kakashi said,once again,while ignoring her attitude.**

**"I,I,..huh...I guess I don't have any excuses.There was a guy outside the library who tried to mug me.When he grabbed my arm I instinctively ran away.But not before he had cut me in the face with a pocket knife.Look,call the cops if you want****but around here it wont do you much good."She says as she walks ****off."Wait!"Shouts Kakashi."Listen,I know you dont trust me,but please let me give you a ride to the hospital."Kakashi asks with an unimaginable look of worry in his eyes."I 'm sorry but I cant go to the hospital...I...err...Just spent the last of my un-needed money on those books."She says with a sad expression cross her face."Oh!I had no idea you were...umm...how do I say this?Financia-"Kakashi managed to say before the girl cries, " POOR!Go on say it.Not like I'll care!It's what I am so get use to it!"She shoutes in Kakashis' face.**

**"Don't worry about that...just let me take you to the hospital already!A cut that deep needs to be checked out!"He shouts as he loses his temper.The girl looks as if she's about to shout **NO! **in his face.Instead,however,she faints and falls by Kakashi.**_Why did she waste her energy like that?She should've known that would happen.Oh well,I dont have a cell phone and she needs to go to the hospital..._

Luana:

_I see a white light and blurry faces but none of them look familiar.So I can rule out being dead.Wait,I see that librarian guy.Oh no!I'm in the hospital!I can't be here!I want to get up and sram out of here but I guess the doctor gave me some kind of shot because I can't move my body.Even now I feel like sleeping.I guess my brain can't argue with that.Every one is slowly dissappearing as I begin dreaming.But a part of me wants to stay awake.I'm not sure why but I know I shouldn't fall asleep.What's that guy saying any way?Sounds like don't sleep;but is that what he's saying?I guess so..._

Kakashi:

**"Don't sleep!Please stay awake...please!"Kakashi says as he keeps an ever watchful eye on every thing surrounding him.He had already paid for emergency treatment and for a room that she could stay in over night.But he's still ****worrying about if she'll make it that long.So as any one can tell,when the doctor said she'd be alright he goes balistic with happiness.However,the doctor asks for the girls name and so for a minute Kakashi worries.With a stroke of luck,he remembers the borrowed book in his pocket."Luana Carolina Jones"He read.Then,both the doctor and Kakashi,heard a faint voice saying"Present Mrs.Mollita,"in****the back ground.**_She's really O.K!That wound couldv'e been fatal!_

**Sure enough,walks in the girl with a dreary expression on her face."Oh,am I still in the hospital?"she asks the doctor."Yes but you'll be fine.Though,if I were you,I'd get on my knees right now and thank this man.If it wasn't for him bringing you here when he did then you wouldn't have made it."says the doctor.But Launa didn't hear a word he had just said because some one she recognizes exits the waiting room."Excuse me but who are you staring at?"Kakashi asks her."That guy over there is the one who cut me by the library.If you look close enough you can see the knife."she whispers in a low voice to Kakashi."I see...now we can call the authorities."Kakashi whispers back.**

**Luana didn't answer him.She just stares at the ceiling as though his plan would not work.****Sure enough,even after calling them on the hospitals phone,the police show up not once while he was in the hospital or when he left.****Fearing that guy would recognize her,Kakashi has Luana on strict surveilance.Her room is by the nurses desk and no one except employees are allowed in her room.**

Luana:

_How am I going to pay that guy back for all this medical stuff?Whom am I kidding?I don't think I'll ever pay off this bill.What about college?I need the money for that.Oh no!What if I can't go any more because of this bill?Noooo...!_

Kakashi:

**The next few days pass by slowly for Kakashi.Tomorow is Wednesday and the girl hasn't been to school.He stopped by the hospital for his mangas' yesterday though.****She seemed worried about paying him back so he had told her she could help with the library after classes and on off days to pay him back.He's moved at how honorable the girl really is.Because the next day,Thursday,Luana comes strolling into the library and immediately starts sweeping the dusty floors.He's glad to see that ****she is feeling better.**

_She looks kind of cute when she's smiling.Wait,what am I thinking!She's a student!Wait another second,I'm just subbing until the real librarian comes.Aww,I forgot,she's probably about eighteen!Why do these things happen to me!_

**"What are you staring at?"Asks the girl whom is sweeping."I ...errr****...nothing important...just thinking about something."Kakashi says casually as he tries to hide his feelings like he hides his face;with a well placed mask."I know that look anywhere so I already know your'e thinking about some one."she says as Kakashi realizes he's been caught."Well...I...I was thiking about you.Look I know your only Eighteen but will you please go out to eat with me tonight?"Asks Kakashi."Eighteen!But I'm 21!"The girl says in total shock."You mean to tell me your a senior?I'm sorry but I thought you are a freshmen or sophmore.This is awkward...I-"Kakashi didn't finish his sentence at all."Don't say your sorry,lots of people make that mistake around me.Yes,I will love to go to dinner with you."The girl says as she sweeps up the last of the dust on the,now clean,floor.**

**"Umm..great...we can go right now."Kakashi says."I'll go on one condition though;You have to show me the face behind your mask."The girl says attentively."Why do you want to see my face?Believe me it's not that cool of a sight."He said politely."I don't care.I just want to see what you really look like.Please...**

**I promiss not to laugh."The girl says whom is obviously not going to give up at all.Kakashi slowly unties his face covering to reveal the rest of his face.Launa is shocked.Other than a scar on his face,and a cat scratch on his neck,his face is normal.Kakashi noticed the shocked look on the girls face.Then looks away from her in an emberrassed frenzy.**

Luana:

_please,please don't put the mask back on.He's hot!Wait one second,he seems kind of depressed.What would one of my friends do in this situation?I KNOW!That'll work...he...heh...__heh..._

**Luana walks up to the maskless Kakashi in almost a trance and looked into Kakashis' worrying eyes as she hugs him.Then she does exactly what any one of her friends would do;she kisses him on the mouth.If another girl saw his face then she would do the same thing!****"Lets go to dinner."Kakashi says tenderly afterwards as he escorts Luana out of the Library.But not before he ties his mask back on.**

Author:

**The end?...**


End file.
